Death's Pet
by Speedy21331
Summary: Undead are untrustworthy, she knows this, yet she still tried to help, and now here she is, her mind not her own. Going to great lengths, a Priest has to put all of her faith in a sketchy Rogue, in order to save her Warrior. (Warning: Futa, plus a little trigger warning for unwanted advances)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Doing an edit of this story, didn't realize how badly I jacked it up until I went to re-read it the other day and WHEW... definitely going to fix it up to look a lot prettier and not jumping tenses so much... thank you for being patient with me! 8/11/19  
3 Speedy**

Laughter and celebration are heard throughout the whole of Orgrimmar, the party had started early in the day, continued on into the evening. As the sky truly darkened the festivities began to die down, but in the heart of the Valley of Honor they continued on. The tavern still quite rowdy, all races of the Horde celebrate the holiday together, drinking, talking of their new year's plans, what they want to do with their new-found days. A tall, muscular elf leans against the bar, animatedly chatting with one of her best friends,

"Oh Tas, I don't know where I'm going to take her this year, we always go somewhere nice, but I feel like we have traveled the entirety of this world." She grins fully, letting it reach her emerald green eyes. Turning to watch the crowd her ponytail whips her bright red hair to the side, the Tauren turning as well as he responds,

"Well Endrada, I would just take her somewhere secluded, romantic?" He draws out his words, eyebrows waggling at ulterior suggestions, "You could always take her to Pandaria and rent out one of those nice homes on the mountains." She nods at this, her smile never fading,

"You are right, my wife would love anywhere I take her." Swallowing the last long pull from her drink she slams the tankard on the bar, giggling as she stands, "Speaking of Lyn, I've got to get home before midnight to give her a new year's kiss, and hopefully, start it off right." She gives him a wink and he waves a huge hand in the air,

"May the best of luck follow you, Endrada Blackstrider, and hopefully the answer will come to you soon about that vacation." He returns her bright smile, and with one last wave, they depart from one another. She breathes deeply as the cool air refreshes her body, red and silver armor breathing just enough to let her relax fully. Walking towards the elevator to the zeppelin she would look about, smiling at the people passing by, waving every now and then. Just as she is about to pass the Drag a raspy voice reaches her ears,

"Help... help me..." Looking around she would spy a hand waving at her from the shadows, never one to turn down anyone in need, she approaches. From the looks of it, a large boulder fell from the plateau, crashing on top of an undead man, only his arm sticking out, "Just lift it off... please... I may be undead but it still hurts..." Her ears flick back and forth, swearing the voice was coming from behind her, but when she looks, no one is there. Cracking her neck gently she nods,

"Okay, hold still... well I suppose you have to... I'm going to move it..." Digging her gauntlets underneath the boulder she breathes in slowly, hoisting it off in one swift motion, dirt and dust puffing up all around them. She coughs and waves her hand in front of her face, squinting her eyes as it clears. When it finally settles she looks to find only an arm laying there, eerily waving at her, and suddenly everything goes black.

Phaoris, the brave leader and King of Uldum, searched for weeks, tirelessly looking for his general who seems adamant to never be found,

"The enchantment we put on this map will either show us exactly where she is or... not work..." states the kingdom's Mage, looking nervous as ever,

"Just do it, we have scoured every inch of this world and still no sign of her, we have little hope she's not dead." A small gasp comes from the side of the room, the man's eyes widening as he turns to find his only daughter, Lyneah, "You are supposed to be resting, you of all people have searched the hardest and longest." She shakes her head, blonde locks waving from side to side. Her posture as she approaches is that of a princess, graceful as she glides towards her father. The gown that hugs her form is very revealing, offering much of her tan skin to look upon, but it's the required wear for a princess, the gold belt and latches offering any onlooker the knowledge of her importance. She runs her perfectly manicured nails through her hair, eyes watering just a bit as her soft perfumed scent wafts around her,

"She is my wife, of course I've looked the hardest for her, now do the spell, so we can be on with this." She looks to the mage with a fire in her eyes, and he nods firmly. His hands draw a bright rune upon the map, however, it does not burn into the parchment. When his finger attaches the lines they shine a bright white,

"Endrada Blackstrider." He murmurs, the rune dissipating into flurries before they all gather at a single spot on the map. The three of importance in the room lean to look at the blinking light, brows furrowing as eyes shoot up to each other now,

"She's in Orgrimmar? What in the world would be she doing there?" The King sits back, rubbing his neck in an uncharacteristic form of worry, what in the world is his general doing in the capital that keeps her away from her family...

"She used to reside there when she was a soldier of the Horde, but since coming to join our cause only goes now and then to see her friends... I'm afraid of what it is that keeps her there now." He eyes his daughter as she speaks her own worries, the words matching his minds easily, "I will go find her, I don't know the area well, but they have guards stationed all over the big cities, I will call upon them should I get lost." With a heavy sigh, the King nods at his daughter,

"Sending you isn't my first choice, but sending an envoy of soldiers might be suspicious in the Horde capital. Any necessities will be yours to call upon obviously, take some food and clothing should your stay need be extended." With one last look at the ominously blinking light on the map, they all turn to go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyneah looks down upon the proud city of Orgrimmar, her stomach doing a couple of flips at the thought of her wife being down there. The ache that slowly grew inside spreads until her entire body pines for her wife, needing her touch, her words, her everything. Dismounting the Winged Guardian, who flies off but never too far away she slowly walks along the streets. Following the wood path, she finds herself on an elevator headed downwards. Opening the map she has, she steps off the elevator and back to the path, walking towards the Valley of Wisdom...she thinks,

"Uhm... I don't know..." She whispers to herself, looking up towards the tipi's and portals around her, "I think this is wrong..." She huffs softly, turning and bumping right into a large Tauren, "Excuse... Tas!" She exclaims to the man who looks like he was about to tell her off, but he recognizes her after a second,

"Lyneah! What a pleasant surprise!" He smiles, his nose ring near knocking against his teeth as his head moves,

"Tas thank the light you are here, I was getting a bit lost... can you take me to..." Her relief is obvious in the way she relaxes just a bit, her hands fumbling to open the map quickly. She looks it over again, then looks up and around the huge city before them, "Uhm..." He looks at the map also, and without hesitating asks,

"You're looking for her, huh?" She nods firmly, her smile fading only a bit as she watches his facial feature turn serious, "Lyn I don't know what has happened... but she's not the same..." He scratches his large chest, turning to head towards the Valley of Honor, "I will explain on the way." As they walk he speaks of a Warrior nothing like the woman she married, this creature cold, calculated in all her movements, aggressive with every word she says, "She's been on the battlefields since New Years, and she can't remember who I am..." He treads lightly, knowing Lyn to be a soft heart, "I want to warn you, she might not remember you either... she isn't herself, princess. When she finally returns from battle she leaves her wounds unmended, she never eats, and I haven't seen her smile in weeks... I miss getting to laugh with her." His tone is sad now, the walk through the tunnel slowing a bit, "They call her the Blue Dragon, and she crushes all Alliance in the name of the Horde... Lyn she has never, in all the years I've known her, fought the way she fights now... she is out for blood, not victory..." Upon exiting the tunnel he guides her towards the tavern, a sudden crash causing the Tauren to put his arm out to stop the elven woman. Not a second later a large troll is flying out the doors, landing with a 'thud' in the dirt, the Warrior everyone seeks flying out of the door to land on top of him, punching and screeching profanities as she pummels the poor troll below her. The armor she holds blazes blue, streaks of it left behind as she moves, giving her quite the distracting look,

"End? End!" Lyn shrieks in joy, unable to contain herself when she finally sees her wife in the flesh. Sprinting towards her Tas hollers out,

"Be careful Lyn! She's not the same!" The woman he speaks of looks up, hands clenching as she stands, "We've looked everywhere for you!" The Priestess cries as she dashes further, tripping a bit on her dress she barrels forward. Endrada extends her arms, almost in the semblance of a hug before catching Lyn by the shoulders, holding her at an arms-length,

"Watch where you're going." All she says before her hands fall and she turns back towards the tavern, giving the troll a kick on her way back,

"Endrada?" Lyn murmurs, hurt in her voice, "We-we've been looking everywhere for you..." The Warrior stops in her tracks, turning on her heel to look at the princess,

"Who has been looking for me? Do they wish to fight?" She lifts her hands to pull off her helmet, body flexing beneath the armor as she sizes up the elf in front of her. When her eyes lift again they are icy blue, purple swirls showing through them now and again. Lyneah gasps softly, her hand lifting to her lips,

"End... what happened? What's wrong with your eyes?" Her own emerald green eyes blink back a few tears, still hurt that her other half hasn't recognized her in any way, "N-no one wants to fight... we want you to come home... we miss you... I miss you..." The Warrior growls low in her throat,

"What is your name?" She steps menacingly towards the Priestess, eyes roving over her slowly, "How do you know MY name? Where do you think I call home? I've not lain to rest in many a night, and even if I had I can't remember where it was I would." She continues to speak with suspicion, the growl turning into an angry snarl as she nears the other woman,

"Lyneah... Lyneah Blackstrider..." The princess whispers, causing End to freeze where she stands, anger dissipating,

"Why do I know that name..." Her brows furrow together, searching Lyn's face,

"You are my wife... you live in Uldum, you're a princess and a general of our army..." The woman presses, trying desperately to get the Warrior to recognize her. End's hand lifts, carefully moving towards the delicate face before her, for the first time in ages she begins to relax from the tense aggression she holds, the hand just about to brush the smooth cheek before her. Her head suddenly jolts forward, bony fingers drawing along End's scalp, her eyes switching rapidly from the gentle blue to a deep purple,

"What... are you doing?" A male undead comes from behind her, jerking her ponytail back until she kneels on the ground,

"This woman claims to know me, but I've no recollection..." She states robotically, the Warlock turning towards Lyn to shriek,

"Get away from her! The Blue Dragon needs to go rest! She has no time for some slut like you!" He jerks the Warrior up to her feet, shoving her towards the tavern before turning to point a bony finger in Lyn's face, "Don't even think about coming after her, or I will make sure you regret it." His jaw clicks together as he turns and limps off after End, punching the back of her head when he catches her looking back. He shoves her roughly through the doors, taking one last angry look towards Lyn before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in her room at the opposite end of the city, Lyneah paces back and forth, deep in thought. After the spectacle before her, she had screamed at the undead,

"You won't get away with this!" Her tears being released soon after as she turned to run back to Tas. He hugged her tightly until her body stopped shaking, speaking soft words of comfort before guiding her to the inn across the city so she would not get lost again. Sitting heavily in a chair she pulls out some parchment and a quill, writing a letter to her father about everything that took place. Once she finishes she tosses it into the air, letting it disappear and land right on her father's desk at home.

A few days later, a knock comes on Lyneah's door, a beautiful blonde woman on the other side when it opens. She looks lithe, deadly, and the blank expression on her face gives away nothing to her profession,

"So, I'm here about a job." The woman states flatly, chewing gum with her mouth wide open, fingering a dagger in her belt. Tas is at the door behind her, checking on Lyneah every day, making sure he watches End to keep her up on what is going on. The mysterious woman eyes the Tauren suspiciously but only pulls out a file, "Orders here say I'm to observe some bitch an-" Lyneah stomps her foot before she can finish the sentence,

"EXCUSE ME!" She coughs out, "She is not a bitch, she is my wife. I know that means little to you but it does so to me." The blonde woman, looking extremely uninterested rolls her eyes,

"Right... gotcha..." She states, "Observe this woman and see if something sketchy is going on. If so, see if there is anything I can do." Her eyes scroll down the paper, widening a little, "Damn the pay is good, even better if it's a success. So, what information can you give me about her right now?" She looks between the two, quirking a brow. Lyneah steps up first, quiet voice ringing out,

"Something is wrong with her... she's not herself, and she won't come home. Her eyes... they are supposed to be green like every elven of our kind but... they are like an ice blue, purple sometimes... when that horrible man grabbed her head. She hardly knows me, or anyone for that matter, and doesn't even remember we are married!" Seeing the Priestess getting upset the woman lifts her hand, nodding before turning to serve herself a glass of wine. When she turns back she nods to the Tauren so that he may continue where it was left off. Tas' booming voice is surprisingly quite small when it comes from his throat,

"She is normally a happy woman, helpful to everyone, easy to smile, jokes around a lot with all of us... but lately she's gone into some sort of... frenzy. I've seen it, the woman is barely allowed sleep, and when she eats it's only a bite or two of rations on the battlefield. She never smiles, she doesn't recognize anyone except that awful undead, and he hurts her all the time, never letting her tend to her wounds, never allowing her to rest..." He frowns deeply, eyes watering a bit as he allows emotion to color his voice, "She's my best friend, Miss... her once soft feature now hard, body practically made of steel as she goes to battle after battle." He chokes up now, turning his head away. The Rogue nods firmly, downing the rest of her drink,

"If I'm not back in a week to update consider me dead, and your advance wasted. It will bode well for both of us if you avoid her from now on until I can get a handle on the situation. Name's Ashlynde by the way, that's all you need to know." Snapping her file shut she turns and leaves a stunned duo behind, heading off to find this 'Endrada'.

Well... finding her was easy, the enchanted map provided to her leads the Rogue right back to the tavern the woman had been staying in the past few weeks. Upon stealthing and making it up to the room that was assigned to the Warrior, Ash meekly pushes the already open door further, brows furrowing as she is able to let herself right in. She straightens but stays invisible, near gasping when she enters the room fully and finds a woman, bare for anyone to see, sharpening her weapons. Moving silently to the corner of the room Ash watches her carefully, observing her eyes, her actions, and her body, which is what worried the Rogue most. The elven woman's skin was deeply marred by battle wounds, unclean and ignored after some form of cauterization took place. The Rogue shakes her head, watching as the ever observing Warrior slams the axe she is sharpening down into the floor, letting it sit there while she sharpens the second one. Flexing her arms when she finally finishes she stretches wide, a few of the wounds ripping open to bleed, alas they continue to go ignored. When the other axe joins the first in being slammed into the floor, Endrada begins pulling on her armor, blue eyes flashing to the corner where Ash observes, staring for a moment. Blinking a few times she shakes her head, continuing to get dressed. When her back is turned Ash silently sneaks out and down to the bar, tucking herself in a corner and keeping behind a few boxes to go over the information she's gathered thus far. Her ears perk as a certain conversation catches her attention,

"That bitch been working harder than any of you idiots, and I don't even have to pay for her healing!" The sounds of an undead's cackles ring out as he walks by, "She's the best investment, the last battle the Alliance were so terrified when she showed up they ran the other direction." Heavy footfalls join his and he stops talking of her, the conversation switching to more of a pep talk for the upcoming battle. Peeking around the boxes she spies the others already stepping through the portal, Endrada now head to toe the aggressive Warrior he has made her be, blue streaks glowing in her armor, intimidating to even some of the strongest races, "Maybe if this goes well I can use you to make me money in the brawls." He cackles again, letting his staff shoot spells into the weak points of her armor, the woman hardly even flinching. He snatches the front of her helmet and near jerks her over, whispering something against her ear. Ash watches helplessly as the spell takes over her whole body, eyes changing to a bright purple, "Can't be letting you go now..." He smacks his hand against the side of her helmet, "Even if some stupid woman shows up claiming to know you, you're mine." The Rogue shakes her head slowly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear,

"Observe and listen..." She has to remind herself as she watches the way one of her kind is treated. Sitting up a little further she looks the man over fully, his short size causing the menacing Warrior to have to look down at him, blue skin here and there, body covered in tattered robes, and fingers more like claws as they drag down the front of End's armor, threatening to clutch what's hidden beneath her pants,

"It's... really too bad I can't have you..." He says, "Cause you've already proved you can take a beating... but I digress..." The elf he touches so inappropriately does not react, merely staring at him. His hand pulls back and clenches into a ball, then he crunches it against the side of her head, causing her to tumble a bit, catching herself, but just barely, "Hurry the fuck up, I can't be waiting all day for you." Ash's temper gets the better of her, an empty bottle chucked towards the undead as she sees him shove her over. Ducking behind the boxes a second later she doesn't see when the bottle breaks on his head, he seems unbothered by it though. Turning to glare inside the tavern he shoves the elf forward through the waiting portal, "Got to keep a better eye out..." He murmurs before backing into the portal himself, Warsong waiting to be ravaged.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlynde follows into the portal, doing her best to remain undetected as her legs carry her swiftly onward. She rapidly hides in the Horde's claimed castle, but she's always able to keep her eyes on the prize even from behind the stealth. Warsong Gulch is the simplest of battlegrounds, the objective is to steal the other teams flag, and bring it back to your own castle. However, it seems this time it is going to be very different. The filthy undead pumps 'his' Warrior up for a battle, not to capture the flag at all, but to spill the blood of those coming. The moment the gates drop she takes off at a dead sprint, quite a bit ahead of everyone else as she charges to the middle of the battlefield, effectively distracting the Alliance with her path of destruction. She forces the other side to fight her, making a scene so they head her way instead of trying for her 'teams' castle. Upon brutally taking out three of their best, the Alliance screams for retreat, turning to sprint back to their stronghold. Moving forward she chases them, pushes them all the way back, refusing any mercy as she takes out one after the other.

Finally, she sends them back behind the hardwood doors of their stronghold, her stance tense as she stares up at the magically sealed doorway. Instead of regrouping, the undead screams for her to push her way in, and push she does, slamming her weapons into the doors until they splinter and the magic fades beneath her blows. Sprinting forward she spies the group moving deeper into the castle, and when she turns the corner to give chase she takes an immediate arrow to the shoulder. The Warrior gets a little further before the inside doors of the castle are slammed shut, leaving just her in the Alliance territory, staring up at the doors that lead to much more of her enemy. The undead finally catches up, taking this as a loss that she could not kill more of them before they escaped out of the portal within. Yelling his frustration he stomps up to her and grabs hold of the arrow still stuck in her shoulder, twisting it cruelly and pushing it further in just to see her pain. She does not cry out, nor act like it hurts at all, merely watches him, murmuring her apologies.

Ash is sick, watching him do these things to one of her kin made the blood within her veins broil and a lump form heavily in her throat. Picking up a large rock as she watches him shove her to the ground, the Warrior swiftly getting back up, only to get a swift punch to the gut. When they both turn to head back to the portal he screams and beats at her, pushing her over now and then, Endrada takes his lumps without any retorts. The large rock in the Rogues hand is hurled towards the undead in her rage, it however just bounces against the ground, rolling away unnoticed by the man. It is noticed, however, by End, her ears jutting back as she looks straight where the woman now hides, glaring for a moment before she is jerked to face the Undead again,

"We are on to Twin Peaks next, you have an hour before we go destroy them." His hand reaches up to grip the arrow, "Can't be having this for them to see, now can we." He jerks it out of her skin, the woman breathing deeply but she does not react, not even when he pushes her backwards through the portal to Orgrimmar. The furious Rogue is swift to follow back to the city, careful as she slides through the portal and follows the group into the tavern, where the undead buys everybody a round of ale, dismissing Endrada to her room. When the elf makes it up the stairs she sighs, sitting heavily on her cot, though no indication of pain is apparent,

"This is to weird..." Ash whispers after she's snuck into the wide-open door for a second time. She takes off her helmet first, but End doesn't even bother to stand, or perhaps does not have the energy to, as she pushes off her shoulder and chest armor to examine her body. The deep wound bleeds profusely, the Warrior taking one of her blades to put against the fire. Waiting for it to heat well enough, End then presses it against the wound, eerily staring at it as the heat cauterizes her skin, the blood stops quickly, though the method seems more than unnecessary. Ash shakes her head, moving swiftly out of the room to sprint all the way to the other side of the city, breathing heavily she slams the door of her room shut, locking it before she moves to the desk in her room, pulling out some parchment and a quill. She scrawls rapidly across the paper, everything she has observed thus far written out in mere moments before she throws it in the air, "Phaoris." All she says as the paper disappears from view, landing on the desk of the King himself. While she waits for a response, she heads to her own room, outfits herself in all her gear, alchemic potions, and grabs a bite to eat.

A letter arrives soon after she's finished catching the needs of her body up, ripping the envelope open with the familiar seal she pulls the parchment out to read it over,

"Do as I see fit, huh? No harm to come to the lasting package, oh she's a package now..." Rolling her eyes she lets her irritation at what she bore witness to enflame her chest, snatching the paper to burn the letter. Pulling her blonde locks back into a ponytail she forms a plan, loosening herself up to ready up for battle. Heading down a floor she knocks on the door of Lyneah, clearing her throat as it opens, an array of questions bursting forth from the woman's mouth,

"Did you find her, is she okay? Is everything going to be okay?" Lyneah asks them all excitedly, but upon not seeing her wife she frowns a little. Ash tilts her head to the side, a brow raising high as she nods firmly,

"I found her, but no it's not okay," The Priestess immediately covers her face, body shaking as she tries to keep her tears quiet, "Oh calm down she's not dead or anything." Not used to such emotion Ash finds when Lyn's eyes lift, she is more ready than ever to end this conversation, "Go back to your room and eat grapes and read your books or whatever it is you rich people do, we will have this sorted soon enough." Her defense mechanism kicks in,

"That's not very nice!" Lyn near yells, but it's to an empty hallway, the Rogue is gone without a trace.


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing heavily Endrada pulls her armor on slowly, her master there sooner than she would have liked,

"Get dressed and hurry it up, they pushed the ambush up." He stares at her, stepping closer, but the Warrior doesn't seem to notice. Standing at full height the dirt and sweat accentuates every muscle and curve on the Warriors body, even her breasts, any feature that shows looking more delicious. She knows that look, and has her armor back in place before his awful, bony hands can get to her skin, the undead sent into a fit of rage of course. Grabbing the face of her helmet he drags her out of the room and throws her down the stairs. She lands with a loud 'thud' right beside Ash, the woman stealthing without hesitation to step back and watch as End struggles to get up from that fall. Straightening, the Warrior follows with a small limp, the group quiet for once as they move into the portal.

Once again Endrada is sent up first, not even making it to the bridge before she is surrounded by the Alliance, these soldiers knowing she would have to be taken out if they ever planned on succeeding. The undead screams his orders, the Warrior matching these soldiers blow for blow as she tries to carry out the orders at the same time. The wounds she acquires are more severe in this battle, their healers of great quality, but just like many battles before, she starts pushing them harder. Jumping from the group she crushes the hilt of her ax into one of their healers, the others giving pause as his body crumbles to the ground. Blocking two more attacks she easily takes another warrior to the ground, the second backing up and turning to run. She grasps the back of his collar, jerking him to the ground before her ax takes care of the rest once again. The group backs up, their hesitation bringing to light new adrenaline for the Warrior. They all turn to sprint, but before she can give chase, a green chain wraps itself around her neck, the item yanking her down to the ground while she coughs and tries to fight it,

"You're getting weak." The undead man chastises, his hand yanking her helmet off before resting on her forehead. He murmurs the same spell as before, her blue eyes turning that dark purple, swirling madness through them. She cries out, taking off for the ones that run, claiming a few poor souls before they all finally flee from sight, yet still, she chases. Ashlynde takes off towards the undead, having finally seen the opening she needs as the Warrior sprints away. Pouncing the man, she splashes a potion into his eyes, sufficiently blinding him. He cries out and in this state is easily outmaneuvered by the Rogue, his little demon tries to claw at the woman's boot as she drags him to the nearest tree. Binding him around it she gags him for safe measure, relieving him of all of his possessions and she gives a swift kick to the demon who yelps and scampers off. The undead blinks rapidly as he tries to make out who it is that has done this to him, "Hmmph fmm chh!" He screams as he strains roughly against the binds, trying to work words past whatever is in his mouth. His eyes scan past the Rogue as he tries to find his bodyguard, but she has taken off to far to notice his predicament,

"Bout time you find yourself the one bound by something." She states, eyeing him over slowly... angrily, "You think you can just order people around? Really? Demons are one thing, people are different, people have wants and desires, people feel..." The raw emotion behind her words almost chokes her up, but another look at the uncaring face and her jaw flex's hard, "Can you see me yet, Deader? I hope that concoction hurts." She kicks his foot, his feature unpleasant at best as he growls up at her, the rage in his eyes unending, but for now, he's stopped straining. Double-checking the knots she's tied, the Rogue turns to wait and see if the warrior will return.

Pulling her axe from a nearby tree, Endrada looks around, her enemies gone and her adrenaline spent. However something feels off, her ears perk as she listens for some sort of chastising, but nothing comes for the first time in weeks. Turning back she notices while her enemies are gone, so is her boss. Taking off towards their base she spies an elven woman standing near a tree, staring in her direction. A moment later she notices the undead, slowing so as to assess the situation before taking off into it blindly. This woman was of her race, no need to raise alarm even though her master has been bound. As she closes in at a quick walk, a dart whirrs past her face, another needs to be dodged before she finally takes off at a dead sprint, the undead comes back to life as she approaches to cry out to her. Closing in on her target the Rogue vanishes, then comes up further away but still closer to the man then she,

"Stop! I just want to talk, give me five minutes!" She hears the elven woman cry, starting at her sudden wish to speak, slowing significantly,

"What sort of ally wants to talk AFTER an attack?" She growls, muddy blue eyes trained on the Rogue,

"One that can help you... want a show of good faith?" She tries, tossing two vials which Endrada easily catches, "The red one will heal your many wounds, the purple and green one will cleanse your body of poisons and toxins still lingering. I'm an alchemist, you see..." Ash stands from where she crouches, holding up a second set of the same vials, "And I'll drink first if you think I'm trying to fool you." Holding the caught vials up to look them over the Warrior glowers at the Rogue,

"I have no wounds..." Her voice is scratchy, skin pale as her eyes get bluer with each passing second, the undead struggles harder and harder as he watches his control slip. Endrada will admit no weakness, her internal battle already trying what is left of her energy, but her admittance to feeling the poisons from other blades is prudent as she downs the green and purple vial, the item puffing off in a cloud of smoke, "What could you possibly help with now?" She steps towards the undead, just a few steps, but Ash is quick to step towards him also,

"That..." She points to the undead, glaring for effect, "He's controlling you, enslaving you. You're not yourself, and if you don't believe me, try this on for a moment." She pulls out a small device, slowly so as not to alarm the Warrior, "It's called a neural silencer, and it will cut off anything that he is doing to you..." She tosses the small item and it is easily caught, both elves keeping a cautious distance from each other, "If that doesn't change anything once attached to your body, I will... I will humbly submit myself at your feet and allow you to do as you will with me..." Ash continues to try and get closer, trying to show her good faith, "Please, I ask you to try that at least before freeing that scum I've tied to there." This actually brings a smile to her face, blue eyes barely held as she starts to break through the mind control,

"I wouldn't want to impose... On such a beautiful figure..." Her politeness is genuine, not that of the mind controlled Warrior, and it serves to spur Ash on, the woman stepping forward, close enough to offer a hand out in a peaceful gesture, a small smile pulling to her lips as well. Before their hands can connect, the man screams out, his doomguard ripping from a portal at a dead sprint slamming past the Rogue, scooping up the Warrior, and taking off towards the portal to Orgrimmar. As he passes the Tree, the demon's giant sword cracks through the ropes binding his master, hardly letting it stop his goal. The undead blindly takes off behind the demon, unable to keep up, but he is fast nonetheless. Ash recovers easily, taking off towards the undead and catching up without issue. Pouncing on the unawares man she hooks her foot between his, pressing her knee into his back as he trips himself up and falls face first into the dirt,

"You will never find her! She will spend many years of her life locked away to be mutilated and used!" He cackles out as she binds him tightly, his menacing laughter echoing in the now eerily quiet battlefield,

"You only think you've won." She kicks his head hard, knocking him unconscious, then for good measure, she hogties the man, his already bound wrists and ankles brought together behind him to be bound again. Dragging him to the portal she takes him all the way to the tavern where her room lies, stuffing his passed out body into the closet and locking the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Endrada shakes and wretches against the chains the demon locked her to, her severely wounded body thankfully left a bloody trail in her wake. All the way to the depths of Orgrimmar he took her, lava and fire spouting around an opening to a cavern far below the surface. In her weakened state, the demon easily stole her armor, knowing it helps her strength and chained her to the hooks in the ceiling. Her originally white undershirt is torn and stained an alarmingly deep red, the demon finding it hard to control himself when such easy prey is so very close. On her knees she waits, arms above her head, she doesn't even have the energy to stand up, let alone fight whatever may be coming for her.

Ash follows the blood trail, only obvious to her, until she gets to the underbelly, slowing as she finally trains her eyes on the Warrior, a breath of relief pressing past her lips. Approaching the entrance carefully, she looks around the cavern,

"Fuck... what the hell..." She whispers out, pulling out her lockpick as she slides into the entrance,

"Stop..." The Warrior breathes, Ash stealthing immediately, "He is right there..." She gestures with her head, the demon blending in against the shadows of the wall, "And there are traps..." She points upwards, little jagged spears hooked to more chains aiming at her. The Rogue sneaks closer, eyeing the chains but not knowing what will set them off as the floor looks flat, no press pads to set off. Sliding forward she hears a small beep, just one, and it swiftly sets off a spear, the jagged end driving deep into the Warrior's shoulder. She does not cry out, the woman so weak she can barely muster a small whimper, looking at the spear as she bites hard on her lip. The Rogue moves with agility unmatched, only one other spear digging deep into the Warriors side as she gets an eery look on her feature, pale and sickly as the Rogue starts to panic,

"I have to get you out of here... Trust me yet?" She asks as she tries to pry the spear from Endrada's shoulder first, the item ripping savagely from her skin. The scent of the fresh blood causes the demon to move, shooting towards the elves, more spears shooting out, parried sharply by Ash,

"Here... he comes..." The Warrior breathes out the warning, the pain finally getting to her as an unseen spear stabs into her back. Moving into the shadows the Rogue growls low, one of the spears having to be dodged as they fly every which way, one slices against her ear, catching her ponytail as well,

"Son of a..." She huffs and turns to sprint towards the demon who is closing in, the angry beast lumbering about and near tripping on himself as a spear lodges itself into its arm. Crying out he yanks the spear from his orange skin, giving the Rogue enough time to leap through the air to land on its back and sink her daggers deep into its neck. The poison she applied causes the beasts bloodstream to slow, numbs his senses and paralyzes him for a short amount of time. It tries to reach back, another spear catching its arm before it limply slams to the ground, reduced to a lumped whining wreck before her eyes. Pulling her daggers out, she lifts its head and slices through the demon's throat, "I won't take any more chances, and I fucking hate demon's anyway..." She states, stepping off the demon's corpse to walk towards her goal once again. The Warrior finds it in herself to smile, her head tilting to the side,

"At this point... I couldn't agree more." She whispers, her hands straining against the chains as she works to stand herself up, blue eyes turning to the entrance as small clicks knock against the hard floor. Ash turns in a rage, knowing all to well that noise,

"How the fuck did you get out?!" she yells, the undead already charging for her with a shiv raised high above his head,

"SHE IS MINE!" He shrieks, pouncing towards the Rogue. She reacts quickly, taking the pounce in tandem and rolling so he flips and slams onto his back with her atop him. The shiv stabs into her right arm, however, he flips over to try and claw his way to the Warrior instead, knowing she is still under the effects of his spell, "Get her... get her!" He yells, Endrada does nothing but stares at him as Ash's dagger stabs into him, effectively paralyzing him for the moment,

"This is the third time I've had to deal with this jackass..." She states flatly, "See this THING here?" She kicks his head, angered enough at this point she has nothing left to hold back for, "He's been controlling you, using you this whole time... You're not who you think you are." She walks up to the Warrior, her hand lifting to grasp one of the two spears left in the woman, "This is going to hurt..." Endrada looks between the Undead and the Rogue, her exhaustion catching up to her as she nods, barely making a sound as it's pulled from her skin, "You need to understand, you have a whole other life... a wife, a home..." She looks around, biting her lip, "Do you still have that device I gave you and did you use it?" Moving back to the man on the floor she waits for an answer, binding him again, this time a bit rougher,

"Why... would this happen... why do I have a life I don't remember..." She tilts her head, eyes watching the other woman warily as she comes back to her, "Were you in that life?" Her eyes scan the Rogue's face, trying her best to piece things together, "What is your name?" Ash's hands wrap around the last spear, her breath held as she pulls it out and comes back to the front of the Warrior,

"I was not, and it's because that fucker over there has you under some sort of control that you don't remember. Your wife sent me after you, and when I saw your situation I couldn't help myself, these things disgust me, and there was nothing I wouldn't do to help." She reaches up to pick the locks holding the Warrior up, "Even now there is a blonde woman sitting in the city, your wife, pining over you. I'm Ashlynde by the way." Endrada's brows furrow, eyes sparking a bit as she leans closer to the Rogue, trying to find any sign of lies coming from her lips,

"I have a wife? No, I didn't get to use the device... I'm sorry..." The light in her eyes is fading slowly, the blue getting paler by the minute, almost white in the right light,

"You do, she's delicate and beautiful and looks like she's never worked a day in her life, I'm sure that's largely thanks to you." She smirks, keeping her interaction gentle so as not to re-light the spells suspiciousness. The Undead stirs a bit, his mouth hanging open as the poison begins to wear off,

"The elves did this to you, they aren't to be trusted..." The Warrior tenses at this, backing up from the Rogue before she can get the shackles off. Rolling her eyes, Ash moves over to him, slitting his throat and letting him die right next to his demon,

"I. Am. Here. To. Help." She reiterates, offering up a red and blue potion, "This will heal you, and hopefully remove that curse I think." She frowns a little as the Warrior tries to back up more, stumbling in her weakened state. With a speed she herself didn't even know she had, she's behind End in a split second, catching her and lifting the potion to her lips, "Drink, or I will make you drink." The Warrior can no longer argue, sipping slowly as weary eyes stare up at Ash, "I just want to get you to safety... and I can't have you hurting while I do that." She softens her voice, standing the woman up so she can finish with the shackles,

"I'm sorry... I bled on you..." The Warrior's voice is strained, but it's all she can think to say in the eery quiet of the cavern. The effects of the spell wear off completely, her body finally giving in and collapsing when the binds are unlocked. Ash catches her a second time, terrified fingers grasping her tightly as the blue sifts away to offer a dull green, "Am... am I going to die..." She breathes out the question, all of the missed sleep, all of the battles won, and all of the unhealed wounds finally catching up to her. Grasping just a bit tighter her eyes well up, the indestructible Warrior shaking her head in fear, "I'm not ready..." all she can muster before she passes out in Ash's arms,

"No... come on... wake up." She hoists her up and takes off towards the tavern, the potion healing the woman in her arms, but not fast enough to stop the excessive blood loss, "With all the honor I have left, I swear you won't die..."


	7. Chapter 7

Kicking the door of the room in, Ash pushes right past the Priestess sitting on the recliner. Lyn jumps up and immediately begins freaking out, wordlessly gesturing for the Rogue to lay her love on the bed. The Warrior tosses in fits of torment, Lyn shakily laying her hands on the woman's body, a faint glow emanating from them as the white light begins flowing through End,

"I... I don't know much, but I've been learning, by the sunwell... I want it to be enough..." She fights back tears at seeing her wife so broken, Ash steps up with a soft word,

"She'll be alright... I gave her a potion, she needs rest... and time. I'll stay here with you... just relax." She tilts her head as she watches the Priestess still attempt a few spells, wounds pressing closed a little faster. After a long stretch of silence the Warrior groans, jerking upwards, wheezing and trying to roll away from whatever is touching her, eyes refusing to open as she does so. However she can't seem to get her body to move how she wants it to, the healing spell effectively keeps her on the bed other than her sitting up. Ash moves around the bottom swiftly, gently guiding the woman back down and Lyneah continues to work her over, the Priestess whispering softly,

"Shhhh love, it's me, come back to me..." Her words only seem to make End panic more, her eyes finally flying opening as she yells,

"Don't! Don't touch me!" She jerks around more, unable to calm herself enough to realize who is holding her down or who is next to her, "I saw it all, I saw what you did to me!" She shrieks, unable to force the thoughts of that awful Undead away, thrashing below the Rogue,

"Just relax a second..." Ash breathes calmly, "I told you that you wouldn't die, now if you want me to keep that promise you have to stop jerking around and opening your wounds." End's eyes lock with the Rogues, her body stiff but she stops fighting Ash. The Priestess reaches over, her hand caressing the Warrior's cheek, but this again serves to make her panic,

"Wh-who... who is touching me..." She is so afraid to look, confusion pulling to her feature before she lets her eyes slip shut one more time,

"Shhhh, it's alright, it's your wife, we're in her room in the inn now." Ash explains carefully, "She's healing you, just lay back and relax..." Lyn pulls quite the confused look herself, voice breaking a bit as she speaks,

"She... doesn't know me still?" When finally actually hearing the Priestess voice Endrada's ears quirk, her head whipping to the side as her eyes lock on the woman still healing her wounds. Her reaction is immediate, tears bursting from her eyes as she struggles to reach for Lyn, tears falling from her own eyes as soon as she is recognized. Ash is out of the way in an instant, letting the lovers wrap themselves together, "I'm here, I'm here now, it's going to be okay I swear it." She whispers against her wife's ear, sobbing against her equally distraught counterpart. End reaches out and snatches the Rogue's hand,

"Thank you... thank you... thank...you..." She murmurs over and over again, letting Ash be her anchor as she holds tightly to her. She only let's go when Lyn pulls the Warrior closer to match her gaze,

"You aren't to strain yourself, let the potion and my minimal magic take care of you." Endrada smiles softly, resting her head back, "We can get you cleaned up though, perhaps a bath? You could always joi-... where did she go?" End's eyes fly open, a frown marring her face when she finds it's only her and the Priestess. Looking to the bedside table there is a simple note, inside brilliant, well-scripted calligraphy states simply, "No charge - Ashlynde." Setting it down the women both relax into one another, and it's only when Lyn gets up to run the bath that she realizes what a mess her wife has left on the front of her dress, "Looks like I'll be joining you in your bath." She states with a wink, the Warrior smiling even with her eyes closed,

"I wouldn't enjoy anything more than to have you there with me." And with that, the Priestess starts the bath, coming back to help her wife slowly into the soothing waters.

THE END


End file.
